<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>K.I.S.S. by Fhujeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295547">K.I.S.S.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth'>Fhujeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic, Asexuality, Computer Programming, Gossip, Headcanon, Other, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting with Poland about computer science ends with Estonia finally finding an answer to a long-unsolved mystery he's had his whole life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>K.I.S.S.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the Hell do you mean you’ve never kissed anyone before??!” Poland nearly screeched when he heard the news, “I mean, kiss-kiss… not, like kissing a boo-boo or something like that.” Poland waved his arm carelessly, “You’re, like, old.”</p><p>“Old?” Estonia raised an eyebrow, “There is more to life than kissing and sex, I think you’d know that.” He paused, looking at the other nation before him. Poland looked all in for this conversation but not the one that the two had originally decided to meet over. “Well, maybe you don’t know that.” Estonia straightened out some of the paperwork at the table, “Didn’t you come to discuss software development with me?”</p><p>Poland spun a pencil around in his hand like he was half-listening. Had Poland really come all that way to talk gossip, not business?</p><p>“Well…” Poland stuck the pencil in his mouth, “I do want to discuss that with you, but now that you’ve said you’ve never kissed someone, that totally changes so many things.”</p><p>Estonia gave Poland a glance, but there was no expression to it. He maintained a very composed and still face despite the frustration building inside him, “What does kissing and computer science have to do with one another?”</p><p>Poland readied himself for one of his genius remarks but Estonia stopped him.</p><p>“…and I don’t mean the acronym.” Estonia wanted to nix that smartass behaviour before it’d get too far.</p><p>Poland stirred in his seat, “Kissing is like, an exchange of information. It says everything about a person and yet it’s so simple. It lasts a fleeting second but speaks the world.”</p><p>That had Estonia listening.</p><p>“Of course the hardware has to be compatible or you get nothing from it…” Poland carried on with his analogy, “Okay, so, like, I’m gay. Hungary kisses me and I don’t really feel or get information from her. That’s it. Hetero connections do not work with me. I know she loves me but like, kissing, just doesn’t connect.”</p><p>Estonia nodded. Poland had something here.</p><p>“…but when I kiss a man, like, I don’t know, Liet, I feel tons of feelings and information, like he just inserted a terabyte of data into my body and I slow down, trying to process everything his kiss… his connection sent me.”</p><p>Estonia rubbed his temples, “All you did was explain the difference between software formats using sexuality.” Estonia didn’t need to hide much emotion from Poland, though he was holding back, “Keep it Simple, Stupid.” Estonia gave a slight grin to Poland who simply looked away at that response.</p><p>“I don’t feel a need to kiss anyone, or get close to anyone in that way, really.” Estonia continued, “It’s just never even occurred to me to want much of a relationship, let alone get intimate with someone.” He shrugged, “Sex, kissing, handholding…? They’ve all been so far from my mind, even in times when I’ve had a chance.” </p><p>Maybe Estonia said too much now. Poland was here, talking about kissing, and he just basically spilt his inside life story to who was rumoured to be one of the biggest gossip queens in the entire world. </p><p>“Oh… so you’re like, ace?” Poland spun the pen around some more, “…or something?”</p><p>Estonia blinked a few times. He knew what an Ace was… in terms that were not in sexual orientation, but not more than that. “Is this another acronym because you might have me stumped on this one.”</p><p>“Like, asexual…” Poland stuck the pencil in his mouth again, “Not like a sea cucumber or anything but like, you just don’t have sexual desires or anything…”</p><p>Estonia stared Poland directly in the eye. For hundreds of years, Estonia wondered if there was something wrong about him or something that made him broken. He wondered if maybe he hadn’t had enough time or if he had been corrupted from years of occupation, but what Poland was saying resonated with him.</p><p>“Some people who are asexual still like cuddling and kisses and whatever, not really sex, but they just… it’s not a thing they think about.” Poland continued, “It’s like, Liet likes both… you like neither… I like men but I don’t like women.” He hummed, “Like when I think about cuddling with a woman I don’t mind it’s just like anything more feels super awkward and I don’t wanna think about it, so, yeah… like.” Poland looked at a clock on the wall, “I’m sorry, I really did get off-topic, didn’t I?”</p><p>“No, no, no.” Estonia raised his hands up, “Listen, when you started talking, I really worried you were just going to start rambling on about some crazy idea of yours, but… I think… you just put a feeling I’ve been trying to put a name to for years…” He wanted to tell Poland how broken he felt throughout his existence, the relationships that came and went in the blink of an eye because he just didn’t have the same feelings towards the other. The issues and guilt he lived with as he tried to figure out what he was doing wrong or if people didn’t meet his standards.</p><p>Poland stared back, chewing on the pencil.</p><p>“This is a real thing, right? You’re not just pulling it out of your ass?”</p><p>Poland nodded seriously, confirming it was, in fact, a real thing. “Why would I make that up?”</p><p>“You make up a lot of stuff.”</p><p>Poland shrugged in agreeance, “Yeah, but this is different. This isn’t some weird conspiracy to get someone away from me or screw with an enemies head. This is like, me, a friend, to you, a friend… about, like, stuff.” </p><p>Estonia felt tension drop from his shoulders and he looked Poland over again. He felt happy that there was some word or name, one that he was most certainly going to google when he got home… but he felt sad and almost ashamed that not only it took so long for him to realize this was a thing, but that he didn’t think of it himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KISS acrynym is one used in programming, it stands for various things, including: Keep it Simple, Stupid.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>